sweet birthday
by H2P
Summary: larc en ciel fan fic. shounen ai in indonesian language! paring: tetsuXken atau kenXtetsu terserah...review pls...


Sweet Birthday

"Kau tahu Ken! Kau itu egois! Bodoh! Dan kau sangat tidak menyenangkan! Mata keranjang! SUKEBE!" jerit seorang wanita dari apartement mewah berantakan milik Ken.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya nona, dan apa kau tahu? Aku SAMA sekali TIDAK PEDULI..." sahut Ken sembari membereskan buku-buku yang di lempar wanita itu, "Ku harap kamu mau keluar sekarang, Saki...aku muak dengan pertengkaran ini..."

wanita bernama Saki itu langsung terbelalak, "BAIK! Kalau itu maumu! Kita berdua putus!" dan BRAK! Suara pintu berdebam keras.

Terdengar seruan dari kamar Ken, "ITU MERUPAKAN PERNGHORMATAN BAGIKU!" lalu Ken mendesah pelan, menatap kamarnya yang berantakan. Itu tadi pertengkaran mereka ke 30 kali dan yang terakhir. Tidak, ken tidak marah, hanya bosan bercampur jengkel dengannya. Saki Takahara, pacarnya yang baru itu telah menuduhnya berselingkuh. Padahal dia sendiri berselingkuh, dan Saki tidak mau mengakuinya, malahan dia juga menyalahkan Ken yang sesungguhnya tidak berselingkuh sama sekali. Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melempar buku-buku itu sembarangan ke atas sofa lalu merebahkan badannya disisi buku-buku yang tak beraturan itu.

Dari kejauhan bayangan Elizabeth keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia mengeong lirih mengetahuimajikannya sedang badmood. Ken menatap kucing itu lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan mendekatinya lalu menggendongnya. "kita pergi, sayang..." lalu ia menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Seminggu kemudian...

Hyde sedang duduk di depan seorang leader yang kebingungan dan seorang drummer yang duduk diam yang sembari melotot marah pada Hyde."uhmm..anou sa...tet-chan..." ucap Hyde pelan, takut kena sembur sang leader.

Tetsu ahnya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan pandangan cemas-bingung-takut-marah. Lalu ia menggeram.

Yuki mendesah pegal, menetapkan untuk menghentikan aksi pelototannya ke Hyde. "Sudahlah Tetsu, Ken mungkin aja sedang berlibur atau apalah...kau enggak perlu khawatir seperti it-" belum sempat Yuki menyelesaikan ucapannya, mulutnya sudah di bungkam oleh Hyde. "hhmppphh?" (baca: nani yo!)

"sssttt...jangan bicara begitu! Ato kamu bakal di usir dari ruangan ini!" bisik Hyde panik. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Tetsu, "err...Tet-chan, coba kau telepon lagi rumahnya atau HP-nya, mungkin aja dia udah di rumah ato Hp-nya ud di nyalakan."

Tetsu memandang Hyde seraya menggeram marah. Di pencetnya nomor rumah Ken, lalu ia menunggu. "...biip, Konnichiwa aku sedang pergi menikmati hidup, harap tinggalin pesan ato gw enggak bakalan jawab telepon mu sayonara wa arigatou...biip." Tetsu langsung melempar Hp-nya ke Hyde. "DIA enggak ADA di RUMAHnya, HYDE," semburnya menakutkan.

"err...H-Hp?" ujar Hyde.

Tetsu menatap Hyde bahaya lagi lalu menyabet HP-nya dari tangan mulus Hyde. "..." lalu ia langsung mematikannya, "Mati."

Yuki menatap Hyde. "menurutmu Kenchan ke mana?" tanya Yuki polos.

Hyde menggeleng, ia menatap Tetsu.

Tetsu menatap mereka berdua jengkel. "Kalau kalian g tau apa lagi aku!" sahut tetsu sembari membalikkan badan. "dan bukan berarti kami teman sedari kecil aku selalu tahu di mana dia, Hyde..." ujarnya lirih.

Hyde tertunduk. "eh...bagaimana kalau kau bersabar? Barang 3 hari lagi? Mungkin aja dia bakal nelpon kamu?" sahutnya tiba-tiba.

Yuki mengangguk. "benar kata Hyde...sabar aja lagi...paling dia lagi spend his holiday ke manaa gituh..." ucapnya membela Hyde.

"Yah...ya, mungkin kalian bener..aku tunggu 3 hari, kalau enggak gw bakal manggil tim SAR." lalu Tetsu meninggalkan dua member dari bandnya itu melongo kaget mendengar pernyataannya itu.

Sementara itu Ken... (3 hari setelah percakapan di atas)

"Hwooo Kyoto emang keren..." ujarnya bersemangat ketika ia menatap pemandangan dari menara istana Kyoto. "Hmm...capek ah...mending balik ke apartemen..." Ken yang sekarang berjalan menuruni tangga sembari merokok mulai melihat-lihat cewek-cewek Kyoto yang terkikik melihat penampilan anehnya. Yups, Ken memang memakai baju yang aneh, Kaos oblong hitam di tutupi coat hitam lengan ¾ dan celana krem ¾ pula, plus dia mengenakan topi bertuliskan 'Eien' dan kacamata bening tanpa lensa. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu Convers aneh bermotif kota-kotak merah hitam.

Ken hanya melengos tak peduli semabari marah-marah sendiri. "cewek-cewek sialan...gak ada cewek yang bener di Jepang! Paling Cuma beberapa doang, dan itupun pasti ud punya suami, macam si Megumi-chan...huh! cewek Jepang emang ganjen semua!" gerutunya tak jelas.dia sekarang sudah capek cari pasangan baru, karena dia pasti ditinggalkan dengan tidak sopannya. Dia segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin ferari hitamya yang baru di beli beberapa bulan lalu. Dia langsung ngebut pulang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk apartemennya, ia mengingat percakapan antara Hyde dan dia 3 hari lalu.

"Buhsyeth, kamu kalau mau pergi sih boleh! Tapi jangan bikin Tetsu cemas!"

"maa...emang kenapa? Kan cuman beberapa minggu doang!" bela Ken

"terserah, yang jelas kalau dalam 3 hari kamu enggak hubungi si Tetsu kalau kamu pergi, dia bakal nelpon tim SAR plus polisi senegara buat nyari loe!" ujar Hyde dengan tak sungka-sungkannya menambahi ucapan dari Tetsu.

Ken terbelalak dan terbatuk, karena pada saat itu dia sedang makan sushi plus wasabi dua sendok. "A-apa! Kau bercandakan?"

Hyde langsung memakai suara serius. "menurutmu aku bercanda?"

"err..."

"udahlah! Pokonya kamu beri dia kabar! Awas kalau enggak! Jyaa!"

"cho-chtto!" dan biip…

Ken menggelang, semabri berjalan ke arah lift, dia mengambil HP-nya dan mulai menulis sms. Setelah selesai menulisnya, dia menatap angka di lift itu, "13..." lalu pintu lift terbuka, dia keluar lalu memencet tombol send. Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi ringtone twinkle-twinkle dari Hpnya, 'sms telah terkirim' "Oh..report.." gumamnya pelan. Lalu dia mengambil kunci apartementnya, '13 Hideto Takarai, Megumi Takarai' itulah tulisan yang terpajang di pintunya,

Tetsu..

Dengan rasa cemas berlebihan, dia mengaduk-aduk supnya malas. "Kemana si Ken?" tanyanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sms dari hp yang dia geletakkan di atas meja tamu. "aahh...aku nunggu telepon! Bukan sms! Dasar HP-BAKA!" raungnya seraya berjalan untuk mengambil HP-nya. Di bukannya massages itu dan dia nyaris terbelalak. Tulisan 'HIDE-KUN' terpampang di dalam inboxnya. Ia menggerutu lalu membuka massagesnya.

From: HIDE-KUN

Yo, aku dapet sms dari si Ken, katanya dia berlibur ke suatu tempat.

Dia bakal balik sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi, gak tau katanya. Alasannya si

Katanya buat ngademin pikiran...g tau kenapa, gt aj dulu..kl g percaya

Dateng aja ke rumah..kay leader? Bye

Tetsu mendesah, ia langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Hyde akan menjelaskan banyak padanya...tetsu saja...

Ken...

Kaur empuk berukuran super itu searang sudah berantakan, Ken sudah tiduran tak beraturan di atasnya. Sesekali dia membuka mata, ingat wanita itu, Saki. Rasa sakitnya kembali muncul ketika dia di tuduh berselingkuh, ketika Saki mengatakn kalau dia egois dan ketika Saki tidak mau mengakui kalau dia berselingkuh, padahal jelas-jelas dia melakukannya. Ken membalikkan badannya pegal. Tiba-tiba dia melempar bantal bulu angsa milik Hyde ke tembok kamarnya. "ARRGHHH!" raungnya frustasi.

Ken bangkit, dia merasakan kepalanya mulai sakit. Dia malas, capek, benci, dan marah. Mata hitamnya menatap bayangannya di sebuah sermin besar di sisi kirinya. Wajahnya sekarang kembali memutih semenjak nyaris 8 hari tidak keluar dari apartement yang tertutup itu. Rambutnya semakin panjang tak beraturan. Dan bentuk wajahnya kembali seperti dulu, lebih ke cewek-cewekan. Ken mendesah pelan. "Jengot dan kumisnya mengganggu pemandangan..." lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan dua benda itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Ken, yang sekarang tampak slim, keluar dari kamar madi dengan handuk tergantung longgar di pinggangnya yang menjadi lebih slim dari sebelumnya, dan wajahnya bersih. Parasnya kembali 'cantik' (CUKUP CANTIK UNTUK DI TAKSIR BAGI MEREKA PARA PECINTA COWOK CANTIK), dan dia bebas dari kumis. Sekali lagi dia menatap tubuh dan wajahnya, "begini lebih baik..." sahutnya santai.

Ken berjalan mendekati Lemari pakainnya Hyde. Di bukanya baju-baju pria kuntet itu dan dipilhnya yang berwarna gelap. "Hitam, hitam, putih, krem, abu-abu, motif bunga aneh, kimono biru, yukata hijau, hmmm...kuning biru mereha hitam putih...walah... kok motifnya aneh-aneh semua ya?" tanya pada diri sendiri. "Sudahlah..." lalu ia mengambil baju Hyde secara acak. Untungnya semua baju Hyde yang ada di apartement ini adalah baju-bajuyang kelonggaran buat pria kuntet itu. Setelah lima belas menit dandan, Ken sekarang berpenampilan lebih rapi dengan rambut panjang se bahu berpotongan shaggy, dan bibir yang merona merah karena madu dan mata hitam yang keren. Dia langsung menelopn cleaning service apartementnya lalu di lanjutkan menelepon Hyde.

"nee...Hyde..." ucap Ken tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"Ke-Kenchan!" sahut suara yang disana.

Ken tertegun, "Tetsu?"

"Kamu dimana BAKA!"

Ken Panik. "Kenapa kamu disitu!"

Sesaat terdengar suara Hyde menjerit kesakitan, "itu gak penting, yang penting kamu dimana? Beri kabar kek! Biar gw gak cemas! Lu pikir Lu ngilang seminggu lebih itu gak bikin kita-kita di sini panik apa! KEN!"

Ken langsung menjawab itu semua dengan sebuah teriakan keras. "URUSE!" suara yang di seberang langsung diam. "Tetsu, aku tahu kamu Leader-ku, tapi bukan berarti kamu harus ngatur dan bersikap selayaknya orang tuaku! Aku mau ngilang ke mana kek! Mati kek! Itu semuanya terserah aku! Kamu, Hyde maupun Yuki pun juga gak akan bolah mencampuri urusanku! Dan aku neggak peduli kamu cemas atau tidak! Sekarang aku mau bicara dengan HYDE!"

Tetsu terpatung. Ken memarahinya, sesungguhnya ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Ken marah-marah, hanya saja dia merasa ini sudah melebihi batas biasanya. Hyde langsung menepuk punggung Tetsu dan meraih gangang telepon dari tangannya. "Moshi-moshi...Hyde di sini..."

Ken menghembuskan napas. "Kesini bisa?"

"Kapan?"

"...4 hari lagi...ada yang mau aku omongin..."

"iya..gampang..."

"ok kalau gitu...jyaa..." dan Ken mematikan HP-nya sembari menahan air matanya. Ken langsung merebahkan badannya ke kasur lagi lalu dia menangis pelan dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

4 hari semenjak pembicaraan di telepon...

"Hyde...boleh aku bicara dengan mu?" tanya Tetsu ketika dia datang di studio.

Hyde menatapnya tajam. "silahkan..."

"err...umm...3 hari lagi kan ulang tahunnya Ken..err...aku mau...minta maaf ke dia sekaligus ngerayain ulang tahunya...bi-bisa bantuin enggak?"

"sayangnya...aku enggak bisa, aku harus ke apartemenku di Kyoto, ada urusan..." ujar Hyde.

Tetsu bengong sesaat. "oh..."

"Kamu sama Yuki ajah...aku harus berangkat sebentar lagi..." ujar Hyde sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"err...ok lah..." lalu dia diam melihat Hyde yang sekarang sudah berlari menuju jalan keluar, padahal latihan saja belum! Dan Yuki pun keluar dari ruang studio.

"Hey tetsu!" sapanya bersahabat. "tetsu?" sapanya lagi ketika dia sadar kalau Tetsu sedang bengon. "HOY! LEADER!" dia pun berteriak tepat di kuping tetsu.

"heh?" tanyanya blo'on. "apa Yuki?"

"Baka, dari tadi di sapa enggak nyaut-nyaut, kenapa tets? Mikirin someone yah?" sindir Yuki yang sesungguhnya sudah tau rahasia Tetsu.

Tetsu bersemu merah. "URUSE!" lalu ia menjitak kepala si drummer. "oh ya, 3 hari lagi kan Ulang tahunnya si Kenchan, enaknya bikin acara apa yah?" tanyanya pada Yuki sang jenius.

"hmm...gak tau yah, mending tanyain ma Hyde..."

"gak bisa, dia ke Kyoto sekarang..."

"kalo' gitu kenapa gak ngikut ajah ke Kyoto sekalian?"

Tetsu terdiam. "ah! Kau pintar sekali Yuki!" sahutnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah coklat pada Yuki. "anak baik! Siap-siap sejam lagi kita ke Kyoto! Ayuuk!"

Yuki hanya menatap tetsu dengan bodohnya, lalu ia mendesah, "whatever lah..." lalu ia mengigit coklatnya.

Ken dan Hyde...plus megumi...

Setelah lama menunggu dan penuh dengan penderitaan, akhirnya Ken bisa bicara dengan Hyde dan Megumi. Setelah menceritakan persaannya yang sedang dalam dilemma, dan setelah keterkejutan Hyde dan megumi, lebih banyak dari sisi Hyde, dalam penampilan barunya, Ken merasa lebih lega. Sesekali dia menyibakkan poninya yang sering jatuh menutupi pandangannya. "Trims udah mau datang, minjemin nih apartemen, ndengerin keluhanku, dan macem-mace..."

Megumi tersenyum manis. "tentu saja Kenchan kita kan satu keluarga!"

Hyde pun ikut tersenyum pada Ken. Lalu ia bangkit sembari mengacak-acak rambut gitarisnya yang sukebe itu. "dasar kohai!"

Dan mereka pun perang mulut sambil saling menggelitik dan mengacak-acak rambut. Megumi tertawa melihatnya. "Aku bikin minum dulu, kalian yang tenang! Kasian tetangga tau...!" ujarnya sambil tertawa terkikik kecil.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum lebar. "Oke bos!" ujar mereka berbarengan.

Tak lama kemudia tedengar suara ketukan dari pintu apartement Hyde. "biar aku yang buka..." ucap Hyde.

"tidak, aku aja...kamu temani megumi-san ajah..." lalu Ken berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. "silahkan masuk..." sapanya dengan senyum.

"Ke-kenchan!" ujar seseorang dari balik pintu itu.

Ken tertegun, senyumnya luntur. "Tetsu..."

Dari belakang terdengar suara Hyde. "siapa Kenchan?" lalu ia beranjak mendekati pintu, iapun ikut tertegun. "Tetsu!"

Tetsu mengalihkan pendangannya ke Hyde. Matanya menyiratkan rasa marah. Tetsu sesaat melihat Ken yang permisi ke dapur, meninggalkan Hyde dan tetsu di ruang tamu. "Kau...kenapa?"

"...aku enggak bermaksud...maaf, tapi ini permintaan Ken."

"Kau sudah punya megumi kan?"

"aku tahu, tapi ini bukan seperti yang kau kira, tetsu..., aku sama sekali enggak menyentuh Ken, tenang aja...dia masih bersih tak tersentuh oleh cowok manapun...kecuali kamu, mungkin..." ujarnya sembari mengerling nakal pada Tetsu yang bersemu merah padam, malu.

Tetsu langsung melempar bantal ke arah Hyde yang sekarang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "URUSE!"

"ahahaha! Oh ya, omong-omong, kamu sendirian? Mana Yuki?"

"katanya mau beli rokok dulu, sekalian cari coklat." Balas Tetsu.

"Oh...kalau gitu...Megumichan!" panggilnya dari ruang tamu.

"Lho? Megumi disini?" tanya Tetsu, dia memandang Hyde yang mengangguk dengan polosnya. "sialan loe!"

Hyde terkekeh lagi sembari menghindar dari serangan bantal dari tetsu. Tak lama kemudian megumi datang dengan Ken sembari membawa teh hijau hangat buatan tangan Ken dan megumi. "Ya, Hi-kun?" jawab Megumi.

"ayo ikut aku jemput Yuki, si tetsu ninggalin dia sendiri di jalan tuh!" ujar Hyde senang tidak menghiraukan tatapan pembunh dari Tetsu. "Ken, kau temani Tetsu sebentar ya?"

belum sempat Ken menjawab, Hyde dan megumi sudah pergi. Mereka berdua diam. Ken duduk di sofa kosong di sebelah kiri tetsu. "...Jadi? kenapa kau disini, Ken?" tanya tetsu.

"bukan urusanmu..." jawab Ken.

"itu urusanku Ken, tidak...bukan berarti aku berprilaku seperti orang tuamu, bukan juga seperti pacar-pacarmu, tapi aku disini berkata seperti itu karena aku Tetsu, jadi?"

"...kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Ken yang sekarang menatap Tetsu sedih.

"karena...karena...aku-aku, uhh...gimana ngomongnya yah?" muka Tetsu bersemu merah, ia menghembuskan napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. "begini...aku peduli karena aku menyayangi kamu, dan aku enggak mau kehilangan kamu..."

mendengar itu Ken terkesima, ia tertunduk."Trims...Tetsu...?"

"Ya? Apa?"

"Maaf..."

"...lupakan...harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku udah bertanya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan..."

"enggak ini salahku karena aku udah mbentak kamu juga..."

"udah, itu...kesalahan-"

"kita berdua..."

tetsu terdiam.

Ken terdiam.

"kau benar..."

"aku memang benar," sahut Ken.

"ini kesalahan"

"mu"

"ya aku...tunggu dulu! Katanya kesalahan kita berdua?" ujar Tetsu yang sadar kalau sedang di kerjain oleh Ken. Tetsu langsung meraih bantal sofa dan melemparkannya pada Ken.

Ken menghindar dari serangan tetsu sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan. "hehehe, becanda! Bercanda!" tetsu langsung menarik kaki Ken dan mereka terjebab di lantai. Ken langsung tertawa keras ketika tetsu mulai menggelitiknya. "sori! Sori! Gomeeennn! Tetsu-sama, gomene!"

Tetsu berhenti menggelitik Ken, dia menatap Ken yang tergletak lemas sembari terkekeh geli di bawahnya (AN: posisis; Tetsu duduk di atas Ken. XD). Dia menunggu Ken berhenti tertawa. "Ken?"

"hah? Haha...ha...apa? hehe..." jawab Ken sembari menatap Tetsu yang sekarang duduk sendekap di atasnya.

"bisa jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?" tanya Tetsu lagi.

"Yang mana?" tanya ken yang sekarang menatap langit-langit masih terkekeh geli sedikit.

"...yang kenapa kamu disini trus menghilang selama itu, plus kenapa kok jadi sensitif? Kyak cewek lagi PMS ajah..."

"hush...gw bukan cewek ya."

"tau kok tau, gw kan Cuma bercanda...ayolah, jawab, onegai?" pinta tetsu dengan wajah melasnya.

Ken terdiam sesaat. "hmm...fine...sekarang, minggir dulu, berat!" lalu Tetsu beranjak dari tempatnya, ia sekarang duduk di samping Ken yang masih terbaring sembari menatap langit-langit. "gini...3 minggu yang lalu, gw sama Saki tengkar, lagi. Tapi kali ini dia bener-bener keterlaluan..."

"emangnya dia ngomong apa? Berlaku apa?"

"...dia nuduh gw selingkuh...gw membela diri karena gw memang tidak selingkuh. Tertarik sama cewek ajah jarang...dalam lingkup cinta lho, bukan seperti biasanya..." ucapnya ketika mendengar Tetsu terkekeh. "setelah 1 minggu kita nggantung, gw nemukan dia jalan sama cowok lain, mesra lagi! gwnya sih enggak cemburu, cuma mangkel! Gara-garanya dia nuduh gw eh ternyata dianya yang selingkuh! Tapi gw mah ga mau ambil pusing soalnya aku juga gak tertarik sama dia..."

"...lalu? kenapa kamu bisa jadi kayak gini? Sampe ngilang 2 minggu..."

"stress buchou, stress...males ketemu orang lain..."

"termasuk aku?"

Ken terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tetsu.

Tetsu ikut berbaring di samping Ken. "Kenchan, kamu tahukan kalau kita itu teman sedari kecil? kita udah kayak pasangan yang g mungkin lepas, okelah aku lebih memilih Hyde sebagai saudara-ku tapi aku menyayangi kamu lebih dari dia." Tetsu menoleh kepada Ken yang sekarang menatapnya bengong. Wajahnya mendekat, semakin dekat dengan ken, dan...

"Tadaima!" seru sebuah suara yang membuat Tetsu tersentak kaget. "eh? Tetsu? Kamu ngapain? Kok kayak orang mau nyium Ken?" tanya Hyde usil yang langsung di sodok megumi keras. "itte..."

megumi meringis. "lupakan apa yang dia omongin...jadi? apa kalian baik-baik ajah?"

mereka berdua mengangguk. "umm..Yuki mana?" tanya Tatsu cukup gugup.

Tiba-tiba Yuki muncul dari balik punggung megumi. "TETSU! Teganya kau meninggalkan daku yang imut ini sendirian di supermarket 24 jam itu! Kau nyaris ngebuat aku mati gara2 fans kita!" raungnya seraya menitikkan airmata.

Tetsu tertawa gugup, "a-ahahaha...go-gomen"

Dan akhirnya mereka melewati hari itu di apartement Hyde dengan tawa dan canda setelahnya. Esoknya, Tetsu Yuki dan Haido beserta istrinya kembali ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan Ken untuk sementara dalam ketenangan alam Kyoto.

Selama Ken di Kyoto (3 hari itu) ia memikirkan sesuatu...ketika Tetsu mengatakan sayang padanya...(a.k.a aishiteru). Dia enggak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu dan kemarin malam dia memimpikan dia dan tetsu...errr...ehem...kalian tahu apa maksudku...dan hari ini dia akhirnya kembali ke Tokyo karena di paksa oleh Yuki dan Hyde.

Sesampainya ia di apartementnya, dia membuka pintu dan...TAR! "OTANJOUBI OMEDETO KEN-CHAN!" sambut ke 3 temannya. Hari ini tidak ada megumi, katanya dia pergi ke london. Ken yang sekarang tebengong-bengong menatap mereka konyol.

"heh? Ulang tahun?" Ken benar-benar lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri! Mereka meringis usil dan mulai melemparkan pie yang di buat megumi ke mukanya dan perang makanan pun tak dapat di hindari. Itu adalah hari ulang tahun terindah yang pernah ia alami.

Setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Hyde dan Yuki pamit pulang. "maa...aku pulang dulu yah? Kalian santai aja n bersenang-senanglah!" lalu Hyde pun mengerling nakal ke arah Tetsu. Yuki terkekeh, muka Tetsu merona merah karena malu, dan Ken...bingung.

"hoh? Maksudnya?" tanya Ken.

"sudahlah Ken-chan..kau akan tahu habis ini..." sahut Yuki sebelum meninggalkan apartement Ken, "Ciao!"

Tetsu semakin memerah. "URUSE!" teriaknya pada dua orang usil itu tepat sebelum pintu itu di tutup. Tetsu sekarang melihat Ken yang masih bengong sambil menatap pintu. "nee...Kenchan..."

Ken menoleh. "hai? Nani?"

Tetsu menarik kepala Ken dan mencium pipinya lembut, membuat Ken mematung sebentar. "Happy birthday..." bisiknya perlahan di telinga Ken, "aishiteru..."

Ken merona merah, dia menunduk malu.

Tetsu tersenyum puas. Dan mereka pun merayakan hari spesial itu dengan malam yang indah.. (ehem...bagi Tetsu, dan sakit bagi Ken..:P)

END

AN:

Yah...hanya itu teman2 sekalian...sori kalau Jayuz ato apa gituh...soalnya wa sama sekali gak ada ide! Mohon di review yah? Arigacktou


End file.
